Substances et autres ersatzs
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: OS. "J'ai occulté la réalité à coup d'alcool, de drogues et de cigarettes. J'ai remplacé l'humain par des substances."


_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les torturer. _

_Auteur : Stanislas Bogdanov (Sebarrya qui a définitivement trop de noms différents)._

_Note : Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais ça m'a bien fait tripper toute seule, on va dire que c'est mon self-trip de la semaine. _

**_Substances et autres ersatzs_**

_Fêlure. Cicatrice sur un poignet. Une lame qui s'enfonce encore et encore. Laisse moi t'occulter._

**Destruction du disque dur dans quinze minutes.**

Jack, ami du soir, Daniel's le matin. Aristocrate déchû. Trop jeune pour mourir. Une aspiration lente et délicate.

Inspiration d'un rêve. Hallucination collective. On pleure Jack par le coeur. Evasion des souvenirs.

Stolichnaya, princesse russe des temps modernes. Ecrin de verre. La pureté de la neige. Sublime de froideur.

Perfection désincarnée. Brûlante sous la glace. On honnis Stolichnaya pour sa transparence. Illogiquement réaliste.

La Mauny, née d'un metissage. La classe par le nom. La chaleur des antilles par le corps. Légére d'amertume.

Omission du présent. Amante d'une nuit. On délaisse La Mauny quand le jour se lève. Illusion d'un soir.

Absinthe, amante des poètes. Regard envoûtant. Folie progressive. Oublie de la douleur.

Superbe d'indifférence. Un regard pour se perdre. On s'alénie pour les yeux d'Absinthe. Des mots sur un carnet.

Kawasemi, le charme japonais. Noblesse ancestrale. Nature éphèmére et changeante. Satieté de l'âme.

Brûle tout et plus encore. Sauvage dans le calme. On acclame Kawasemi par la langue. Douloureusement singulier.

Mozart, virtuose à ses heures perdues. Harmonie des sensations. Une symphonie en bouche.

Exceptionnel pour son âge. Douceur et amertume si savamment mêler. On envie Mozart pour son génie. Incroyable, s'il en est.

_Brûlure. Une chaleur dans la gorge. Un liquide qui coule le long de l'oesophage, encore et encore. Laisse moi t'hanihiler._

**Destruction du disque dur dans dix minutes.**

Jeanne, Marie Jeanne ou amie des philosophes. Appel de la nature. Un goût boisé pas si désagréable.

Légèrement planante. Euphorie d'un instant. On adule Marie Jeanne par les poumons. Un léger tournis.

Cocaïne, puissament addictive. Occulte la réalité. Un rail direct pour le Paradis.

Chancelement de la pensée. Bouleversement du quotidien. On haïs Cocaïne de nous ramener en Enfer. Comme une envolée lyrique.

Heroïne, contre son grès. Directement dans les veines. Rapidement efficace.

Dangereusement agréable. Une révolution des cellules. On s'inflige Heroïne par le sang. Etonnament forte.

Lysergic, dont les initiales sont LSD. Voyage des sens. Illusion d'une autre réalité.

Un incroyable répondant. Attentes facilement comblées. On avale Lysergic pour un monde meilleur. Tellement douée pour recréer la réalité.

Amanite, reine des bois. Odeur de terre. Un retour aux sources. Réillusionne le corps.

Piratage de la vision. Fait voir les choses à sa manière. On cuisine Amanite pour le plaisir des yeux. Extrêmement enfantine.

Ecstasy, le must du malade. Perte de conscience. Réevaluation de l'ordre d'importance.

Gracieusement gobée. Presque un médicament. On encense Ecstasy par les lèvres. L'extase à l'état pure.

_Piqure. Marque sur le bras. Une aiguille qui s'enfonce dans la chair, encore et encore. Laisse moi t'abîmer._

**Destruction du disque dur dans cinq minutes.**

Lucky amicale, Strike ennemie. Indéfinissablement douce. Une caresse pour les poumons.

Légèrement sensuelle. Surprenante de popularité. On damnerais nos âmes pour Lucky. Certainement pas pour Strike.

Royale, et pas que par le nom. Aristocrate sans égale. Une sensation glacée au fond de la gorge.

Adorablement tendre. Surprenante de douceur. On goûte Royale pour sa saveur inimitable. Admirable d'authenticité.

Fine cent ving, la grandeur incarnée. Finesse de l'arôme. Une classe indéniable entre les lèvres.

Insolente par la taille. Agréable à la main. On allume Fine pour la vie et sans remords. Véritablement classieuse.

Marigny, idole de la bourgeoisie déchûe. Goût prononcé. Un arrière goût amer.

Lettrée des bancs de facultés. Corps professorale. On s'extasie sur Marigny pour son sérieux. Fabuleusement cultivée.

Vogue, tendance sans l'être vraiment. Légère comme une putain. Une impression de mystère.

Florale ou boisée. Petit goût de nature. On s'étonne de ne pas sentir Vogue. Si effacée qu'on l'oublie parfois.

Dunhill, emblême aristocratique. Indécemment bonne. Un érotisme indéniable.

Ode à la sexualité. Attirante dans l'ensemble. On taille une pipe à Dunhill. Sans aucune hésitation.

_Morsure. Arabesque dans l'air. Une fumée qui se glisse jusqu'aux poumons, encore et encore. Laisse moi t'effacer._

**Destruction du disque dur dans une minute.**

Ron, ami de toujours. A double facette. Une admiration teintée de jalousie.

Naïf dans son affection. Dur dans son envie. On donnerais son existence pour Ron. Ce serais une erreur.

Ginny, amante du passé. Amoureuse au présent. Une main de velour dans un gant de fer.

Déterminée à réussir. Surprenante de passion. On admire Ginny pour sa sophistication. Simplement trop parfaite.

Blaise, ennemi dont on est fier. Arrogant et agaçant. Un prince à la peau d'ébène.

Indéfinissablement attirant. Impossible à retenir. On déteste Blaise pour son nom. Admirable en réalité.

Hermione, l'intelligence personifiée. Cultivée plus que de raison. Une éducation parfaite.

Fidélité impressionnante. Douce folie latente. On s'embrase pour Hermione et ses précieux conseils. La sagesse à l'état brut.

Luna, elfe des temps modernes. Hors de la réalité. Une aliénée au sourire d'ange.

Sublime de candeur. Réellement dérangée. On détruit Luna par les mots. Tristement célèbre.

Draco, ennemi tant désiré. Beauté du diable. Une aura attractive et destructrice.

Orgueil mal placé. Roi désenchanté. On vénére Draco par tout les pores. Singulièrement unique en son genre.

_Cassure. Voix qui s'emmêlent dans la tête. Un cri qui résonne dans les oreilles, encore et encore. Laisse moi t'oublier._

**Destruction du disque dur dans trente seconde**_**.**_

Faire des listes. Organiser mon départ. Faire un point sur mon existence avant qu'elle ne prenne fin.

Ils m'ont eu, chacuns des noms sur cette liste sont les causes de ma déchéance.

Jack Daniel's, Marie Jeanne et Lucky Strike pour Ron cet ami infidèle dont la jalousie m'a rongé peu à peu.

Ginny dont l'amour et la perfection aurait pu me sauver mais n'y sont pas parvenu. : Stolichnaya, Cocaïne et Royale associées.

Blaise n'est autre que La Maury, Heroïne et Fine cent ving réunies, qui m'a détruit par ses insultes trop justes.

Absinthe, LSD et Marigny ont remplacé Hermione qui ne me prodiguait plus ses trop précieux conseils.

Kawasemi, Amanite et Vogue sont devenus Luna à mes yeux, dont la candeur m'a achevé.

Mozart, Ecstasy et Dunhill sont, vous l'aurez deviné, Draco pour qui je me suis consummé d'amour.

J'ai occulté la réalité à coup d'alcool, de drogues et de cigarettes. J'ai remplacé l'humain par des substances.

Je me suis détruit le corps après qu'ils m'aient détruit l'âme.

**Destruction du disque dur dans dix secondes.**

Aujourd'hui c'est d'une lame que je me suis condamné.

Le métal déchirant ma chair, c'est le froid de sa chair contre ma peau.

Le sang qui s'étale sur le carrelage, c'est mon amour pour lui que je repousse hors de moi.

Tous acteurs de mon meurtre, il en est l'instigateur.

Ce compte à rebours incessants indique la destruction des dernières preuves matérielles. Ces mots que jamais personne ne lira.

Je finirais par ses mots qui ont fini par me faire perdre peu à peu la raison.

_J'envie Mozart. _

_J'encense Ecstasy. _

_Je taille une pipe à Dunhill. *_

_Je suis amoureux de Draco._

**Destruction du disque dur achevé.**

**Fin.**

_* Phrase soufflée par Dairy's Scribenpenne._

_Oui, j'aime pas les Happy End, oui je fais toujours chialer, oui je suis sadique. _

_Mais la vraie question est : est ce que ça vous a plu ?_

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Stan. _


End file.
